A lovely dragon
by Ollinvonhailscream
Summary: Dracul is dragged to Voulterra without knowing why. His heart falls for three unlikely vampires. RATED M BECAUSE I'M PARANOID


A pair of emerald eyes stared out of the window of a plane 1600 feet in the air. He shifted in his seat his wings that were bandaged tightly to his back. They were starting to ache and he was another 4 hours from his destination: Volterra, Italy. He was meeting with the Kings: Aro, Caius, Marcus. He was on a private jet and his guards around him watched him out of the corners of their eyes, not knowing how truly special he was.

They had come into his home and dragged him- against his will mind you- onto this death trap on wings.

"Mother if you are with me. Protect me while I am from our home." he murmured in a language that only few who remain know. The language of the ancients. "Your light will show me the way. I love you mother" he kissed his fingers and pressed them to the golden chain around his neck.

"Hey, what are you saying?" asked the large man- no vampire the size of a body builder asked.

"That is none of your concern eternal one" he said in a purring voice brushing his long black bang from his eyes. He closed his eyes yawning. "wake me when this is over" he leaned his head against the window listening to the whoosh of the air outside of the plane.

Eternal one?" The burly man asked the short blonde vampire who shrugged.

Hey" The short blonde vampire said delivering a sharp kick to the black haired male's shin. He yelped reflexively kicking out with all of his strength. She winced as a loud crack could be heard.

"Well you shouldn't have kicked me" he purred and stood grabbing a bag from over his head. He straightened up and headed towards the door. He sighed rubbing his shin against the back of his calf. He sighed as he waited for the others opening the door of the plane. For vampires they moved so _slow_ he could _walk_ faster than they were moving. 

"Can you three hurry up?" he asked and they sped past him to the limo he walked at a leisurely pace. He got in the limo and shut the door beside him.

The black haired burly man laughed. "You called us slow!" he laughed slapping his shoulder with a dull thud. The dragon hybrid male winced as he made contact-hard- with his wing. He shifted away. "Please don't do that" he said in a pained whisper.  
He looked at him confused and nodded leaning back in the seat.

The limo was silent the rest of the way to the castle.

They stopped at an underground garage and he got out blinking his three escorts were in front of him-leading him into the receptions office with a human woman with glasses and brown hair.

"Welcome home Alec Jane and Felix" She greeted with a smile which seemed to freeze on her face when her gaze fell on him. He gave a gentle smile. "You must be Dracul. The kings are ready to greet you."

"Do you know what I am here for?" he asked quickly before he was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and yanked to the golden door that led to the throne room.

"I will burn you alive if you don't let me go right now!" he yelled in a booming voice as they entered the throne room. They shoved him onto the floor in front of the dais. He made a soft 'oof' noise as his knees hit the granite.

The room was silent. "Remove his shirt" A musical voice ordered from above him, he then felt someone rip his shirt off of his body. He was surprised to hear an audible gasp.

"What are you?" he heard Felix gasp stumbling back. 

He stood and leveled him with a steady gaze. His body was covered in both scars and tribal tattoos. He stretched and the bindings around his wings began to loosen.

He took a loosened strand and ripped it before unwinding it from around his chest and wings emitting an audible relieved sigh.

His wings unfurled and lightly touched the ground; seventeen feet from end to end and the color of slate metal.

"How did you know?" He asked.  
The king in the middle smiled at him. "We could sense your discomfort around your chest and back and a sharp pain in your shoulders" This was Aro the leader of the Volturi coven.

"You could feel your joints grinding against each other." A voice like velvet said and Dracul looked over to a white haired god sitting on the throne to the right.

Dracul immediately fell to his knees and bowed his head his heart pounding in his chest.

"Rise our mate." A voice like honey wrapped around him causing a tingle to race over his skin. "We will not hurt you"


End file.
